


Hold me, kiss me (love me)

by ThatOneGirlBehindYou



Series: Two Sugars-verse [8]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asexual Character, Canon Asexual Character, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Sex Positive Ace, Sex Toys, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGirlBehindYou/pseuds/ThatOneGirlBehindYou
Summary: Smutty one-shots in the Two Sugars universe(Mostly some combination of JGM, may later include other ships in the universe)
Relationships: Gerard Keay/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Martin Blackwood/Gerard Keay, Martin Blackwood/Gerard Keay/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Two Sugars-verse [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755319
Comments: 24
Kudos: 217





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will be leaving the chapter count open to add to this whenever I get smutty requests on my inbox or just generally feel like writing smut for this verse.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: GerryMartin  
> Content tags for chapter:  
> Very light d/s undertones, just the suggestion of SoftDom!Martin  
> Words used to describe transmasc genitalia are cock, prick, hole, folds. Breasts (or lack thereof) are not mentioned.  
> Anal sex  
> Oral sex

It’s a pretty nice date, all things considered. Dinner at a small italian restaurant, a scoop of gelato each, and back to Jon and Gerry’s flat for a movie or a documentary, which is the stage they are currently at.

It’s nice to find that he fits nicely into their dynamic, despite there still being a few moments where he feels like an outsider, simply because Gerry and Jon have known each other for practically their whole lives. They move around each other with instinct gained from years of familiarity, and it warms Martin’s heart to realize that they have started to factor him in the equation as well, the three of them falling into a comfortable silence as the TV screen flares to life.

Martin has grown comfortable in their space, and he doesn’t hesitate in bringing his socked feet up on the couch, leaning back against the armrest and resting his phone on his knees to check on his texts while Jon flips through channels on the TV, hunting for something to watch.

It starts slowly, Gerry mirroring his pose with his back against Jon’s side and nudging at Martin’s feet with his toes. Martin’s mouth twitches, but he pretends not to notice as the nudging becomes more insistent. When it becomes clear that he’s pretty much ignoring him, Gerry moves instead to rest his chest on Martin’s shins instead, hooking his chin over Martin’s knees.

Martin acknowledges the change only with a raised eyebrow and a hint of a smile when Gerry starts making faces at him, his gaze purposefully focused on his phone’s screen and the last meme Tim sent him.

“Martin… Martin I know you’re ignoring me,” Gerry says in a light, amused tone. “It’s very rude to ignore your boyfriend, did you know?”

“Is it?” Martin asks with a full smile now, just as Jon speaks at the other end of the couch.

“What about pestering your boyfriend for attention, is that rude?”

“That’s completely different, of course.” Gerry gives an uninterested shrug.

Martin catches Jon rolling his eyes and shifting on the couch to accommodate Gerry’s calves on his lap, just as Gerry snakes his way between Martin’s bent knees to lay face down on Martin’s chest, his arms crossed under his chin to give him a cheeky grin.

“Hey there,” he greets, his eyes gleaming with ill-concealed glee. “I’m much more interesting than your phone, don’t you think?”

“You’re _definitely_ much more demanding.” Martin’s mouth twitches. This is par for the course with Gerry, whose love language seems to be an unorthodox, self crafted dialect that consists of bickering and teasing the two of them. “So tell me, are you acting like a brat because that’s just the way you are, or because you want me to do something about it?”

The effect is immediate; Gerry’s eyes widen the slightest fraction, and his face starts taking on a lovely flushed hue under Martin’s amused stare. Jon lets out a delighted cackle, and Martin snorts as Gerry’s mouth moves soundlessly around words he can’t seem to find.

“Well? What will it be?” Martin asks, arching an eyebrow. 

“I’m- uh-” Gerry starts, stops, clears his throat. His eyes slide off to the side, and Martin can feel his rising pulse where Gerry’s chest is pressed against his. 

“I’ll be at the guest room.” Jon stands up, a knowing smile on his face. “Have fun.”

That’s one supposition confirmed, then. Martin waits for Gerry to respond for a few seconds, before he shakes his head with a smile. 

"I'm- forget it, alright? I was kidding. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable." He leans forward to press a kiss on Gerry's temple.

"You didn't." Gerry clears his throat and, much to Martin's displeasure, pushes off of him and back to the other side of the couch. "I- uh. I just didn't- I sort of had an inkling that you were into that sort of stuff-"

"And you aren't?" Martin sits up as well, crossing his legs to continue facing Gerry. "Because that would be alright too."

"No, I am, actually." Gerry's smile is sheepish when he finally looks back at him, and Martin is once again stricken by just how handsome he is. "But I'm- I don't think you've considered that I haven't done anything with anyone in over seven years."

Martin nods. "Did you and Jon never talk about that? An open thing when it came to sex?" He knows it's a stupid question almost as soon as it leaves his lips. Of course they didn't, these two never talk about _anything_ , they just assume the other can read their mind. 

"No? I don't want to have sex with anyone else. No offence to anyone who sleeps around, just- it's not for me."

"None taken." Martin shrugs, even though he wasn't terribly active in the hookup scene himself- the whole thing lacked the feeling of intimacy that Martin likes so much, and it wasn't too hard to say goodbye once he decided to go steady with Jon and Gerry. "So it's your boyfriend or nothing, Mr. Keay?"

"Well, yeah." Gerry smiles sheepishly again. "Just- you know, the boyfriend doesn't really want any part in it, so it's pretty much just nothing. Not that I- I take care of myself well enough, just- you know, might be out of practice."

"I don't mind if you are," Martin says with another careless shrug. "Do you want to do something?"

"I'm- what you said before, maybe?" Gerry fidgets a little on the sofa, and Martin's mouth twitches into a smile. Gerry's pale skin doesn't really hide anything.

"Oh, I can do that for you no problem." Martin uncrosses his legs then, beckons Gerry closer until the man is lying on his chest again. Their height difference is not as radical as the one they have with Jon, but Martin has the inkling that Gerry enjoys it anyways, and he tries to use it to his advantage as much as he can. "Maybe not for our first, though? I'd like to take it easy on you this time."

"Mr. Blackwood, how considerate of you." Gerry gives him that impish smirk that makes Martin itch to kiss him, and Martin feels a couple fingers coming to play and slip under the hem of his sweater, and the t-shirt below it. "Careful, I might think you're in love with me."

"Cheeky." Martin surrenders to the temptation just because he can, catching Gerry's bottom lip between his own and pulling lightly at it. Just the promise of having Gerry is enough to get his blood rushing, and he feels himself get the slightest hit wetter. "Move to the bedroom?"

"Yes, please," Gerry blurts out immediately, and Martin laughs.

"Won't you look at that? I might not have to work too hard on you."

\---------------------------

They're both half naked already by the time they make it to the bedroom, shirts and trousers lost to eager hands and fingers searching for more skin. Gerry finds that just the thought of Martin touching him is already doing wonders for his arousal. 

"Can- I've- how are we doing this?" he asks, running his eyes up and down Martin's form, his chest, his soft, round belly with the stretch marks his tongue is itching to trace. 

"Well…" Martin taps at his lip with a finger. "I'm not much for bottoming, but I wasn't exactly expecting to end up here, so I didn't bring any of my cocks. Do you want me to finger you?"

"Yes to the fingers." Gerry nods. It's frankly a bit embarrassing how much he wants this, but Martin is _here_ and he _wants_ him, if the hungry looks he gives him in return are any indication, and it's making him almost dizzy with anticipation. "I'm- I've got toys though? You could- if you want."

Martin's mouth twitches. "I could, yes. Why don't you bring them out, then?"

Martin's gaze is heavy on him when Gerry stretches up to reach the top of the closet, and he tries to ignore it as he pulls the box down. The fingers teasing along the line of eyes up his spine are significantly harder to ignore, along with the lips pressing open-mouthed kisses to his neck. 

"See something you like?" Gerry asks, aiming for his usual teasing, flirty tone. It comes out a little breathless, when one of Martin's hands comes to run over his abdomen and the other one veers lower and lower down his hips. 

"Lots." Martin says simply, nipping at Gerry's neck in a way that makes his breath hitch. "You're beautiful. Is this for me?" He asks, and his hand lands softly over Gerry's clothed erection.

Gerry takes a deep, grounding breath even as he bucks his hips the slightest bit. "You can pull it out if you want to."

Martin does, apparently. His hand sneaks into Gerry's underwear to wrap around his cock and pull it out to the cool air of the bedroom. "Look at that." Martin whistles, his chin hooked over Gerry's shoulder to look down, and Gerry feels his face heat up. He's very aware he's got a well-sized dick, but hearing his partners remark on it is always thrilling, especially with the way Martin is talking about his body like it's a gift. 

"Martin-" is all Gerry says, his voice a bit strained as he offers the box with the lube and the two dildos. 

"Which one is your favorite?" Martin asks, hooking a thumb on the waistband of Gerry's underwear to pull it down the swell of his ass. His free hand wraps around the base of Gerry's cock, and pulls his hips back against his own. "The fat one? The long one?"

"I'm- any of the two is fine." Gerry swallows thickly. He's already painfully hard, the feeling of someone else's hands on him almost overwhelming after so many years of his own touch. "Kiss me."

"Well, you only had to ask." He can hear Martin's smile in his voice before he pulls him around, nearly crushing the box between them as he pushes him against the wall. Gerry's just aware enough to recognize the way Martin looms over him before kissing him as the exact same move he pulls on Jon all the time and well… he can see why it works so well.

Martin pulls the box from his hands, and it's only a few minutes before he feels a slick finger slipping between his cheeks. He bucks his hips forward again, thrusting his tongue into Martin's mouth as he sticks himself against his chest, wrapping his arms around Martin's neck before he pushes them towards the bed. 

They land on it in a tangle of limbs and heated kisses, Gerry crawling over Martin on his hands and knees as another finger joins the first inside his ass. 

Martin whispers his name between kisses, and Gerry finds himself rutting against his thigh and slipping a hand inside Martin's underwear until his fingers find the wet heat between his legs, the soft swell of his dick. 

"Would you like to suck it? After I fuck you?" Martin asks, a slight jump in his voice when Gerry curls his fingers inside him. It's- the confident tilt to his lips is almost too much. "Tell me."

"Yes. Yes I'd- I'd like that- shit!" Gerry squeaks, when Martin presses deep inside him with his fingers, and uses his momentary desbalance to push him to the side and reverse their position. "Martin-"

"Can I?" Martin asks, and Gerry sees the bottle of lubricant in Martin's hand. He's holding the toy against his hips, and the top prods lightly at his hole when he pushes then forward a little.

"Martin, are you going to make me ask for it?" Gerry deadpans. 

Martin chuckles. "Maybe, it certainly couldn't hurt."

"Give me a break." Gerry rolls his eyes, and hooks his ankles behind Martin's back to draw him in.

The feeling of the toy breaching him is completely different now that Martin is at the other end. Gerry lets his head fall back on the bed, groaning as Martin pushes in deeper and deeper, and wraps a hand around his dick, the other one leaning heavily on Gerry's hip and- it's not often that he's met someone who can hold him down, he thinks with a jolt of emotion.

"How are you doing?" Martin asks, grinning down at him. "You're leaking a lot."

"Martin, I _told_ you I haven't had anyone in like- ah-" Gerry gasps when Martin snaps his hips forward harshly. "Fuck- har- do that again!" 

The words have barely left his lips when Martin is already complying, fucking Gerry with abandon and jerking him in sync with his thrusts. "You look beautiful all stuffed like this, love."

Gerry feels himself preen at the compliment, and his hand shoots down to join Martin's around his cock. The sight of Martin's hungry gaze coupled with the abrupt end to his dry spell means he's embarrassingly close to coming undone already. "Do it harder- I want to feel you-" 

"Such a pretty thing, so thirsty for my cock aren't you?" Martin coos at him, and Gerry- fuck, ok so maybe he suspected Martin would be dominant in bed, but having it happen is an entirely different experience, and he's _living_ for it. "Are you going to come for me, Gerry? I want to see your face when-"

"F- Mar- Martin!" Gerry cries out as the knot of tension in his stomach releases abruptly, squirting his climax over his and Martin's joined hands and squeezing his legs to draw Martin in as deep as possible, his body shaking with the waves of pleasure. 

"All good down there?" Martin asks, and Gerry lets out something between a sigh and a pleased chuckle, boneless and relaxed and warm under Martin's loving scrutiny. 

"Sorry," Gerry says, but it's definitely difficult to actually feel it when you've just been fucked to orgasm. "I don't usually finish so fast, it's just-"

"I get you." Martin takes his his hand up to his lips, and Gerry shivers when he pops a finger into his mouth, licking it clean of cum. "It's flattering, you had a good time."

"I'm- come here, sit down.." Gerry climbs to his feet abruptly as soon as his limbs work again, pulling Martin's underwear down his legs and letting it drop to the floor. "I'll make it up to you."

Martin complies, but gives the other dildo in the box a wary look. "I'm not often up for penetration, so- oh!" He blinks with surprise when Gerry drops to his knees instead."Well that's- that's good."

"Hold on tight, Mister Blackwood," is all Gerry says before he dives in. 

Martin is already dripping wet, and his cock is swollen and sensitive when Gerry clamps his lips around it, sucking on it and flicking the metallic bead on his tongue against the head. 

He laps at Martin's folds like he's trying to clean all the slick off, ghosting his tongue around the edges of his hole on every other pass.

"You can- fuck, you're- that's good- you can go in-" Martin gasps above him, and Gerry digs in with renewed vigor at the praise, dipping his tongue inside Martin and then coming out to bite and suck at his dick. 

Gerry can feel Martin's thighs tensing and trembling on both sides of his head, before he brings his hands up to push them apart and spread Martin open to spear him with his tongue while he pinches and tugs at his dick, looking up at Martin with a look that he hopes reflects how hungry he is to taste his release. 

Martin's thighs clamp shut tightly around his head and wrist, muffling every sound that is not Gerry's blood in his ears as he sucks him through his orgasm, slurping sloppily at his folds until all he can taste is _Martin_.

A minute or two go by before Martin opens his legs and taps at Gerry's forehead to make him stop. Gerry winks up at him and gives him a last, long lick from hole to prick, before sitting back on his heels. 

"All good up there?" He smirks. It probably loses a bit of edge when he nudges into the shaky hand Martin lays over his cheek, but it's the thought that counts. 

"Real good." Martin smiles, pulling at him until he comes up for a kiss. "Will you let me play on my phone in peace now?"

"I don't know." Gerry purses his lips in a thoughtful look. "I might need some more attention."

"Tell you what." Martin presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth, his eyes gleaming mischievously. "Come by my flat tomorrow, and we can have a talk."

"A talk?" Gerry's stomach stomach bubbles with excitement even though he came not ten minutes ago. 

"Well, yes. And after we have that talk, I can show you exactly how I deal with the likes of you." 

"Sounds like a date. What should I wear?" Gerry winks, and Martin chuckles a little.

"Come here and kiss me, you brat."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: JonGerryMartin  
> Content tags for chapter:  
> First times (loss of virginity)  
> Boundary negotiations  
> Explicit consent  
> Sex positive ace character  
> Oral sex  
> Anal fingering  
> Words used to describe transmasc genitals are cock, dick, hole and folds. Breasts (or lack thereof) are not mentioned.

Gerry squirms under him with a choked up gasp, and Martin smiles before biting down on the man's shoulder, drawing up a long, strained moan. The novelty has pretty much faded after several months of sleeping together, but by now Martin knows each and every sensitive spot in Gerry's body pretty much by heart.

For example, biting's an easy way to get him going, and so is pinching his nipples as Martin thrusts into him. Martin's using Gerry's favorite cock today, long and hard with a knobby head that drags against his prostate when Martin angles it just right.

"How are you doing?" Martin asks, lapping his tongue over the bite mark to soothe it. The question's more to make Gerry speak than it is to quell Martin's doubts, he's become intimately familiar with the signs Gerry gives before he comes; the tightening of his abdomen, his teeth clamping down on his bottom lip, his hands clenching and unclenching around anything in reach.

"I'm-"

_ Knock knock _

Martin freezes halfway through pushing into Gerry's body again, and they both look towards the door.

"Jon?" Gerry calls out, his voice still thick with arousal. "We're- do you want to come in?"

Martin snorts as the door opens. "Were you about to tell him we're having sex? Because I think he might have guessed already." 

"Hey." Gerry flicks his nose with a finger. "I don't want to make him uncomfortable."

"I know, love. It's sweet." Martin chuckles, before he turns to face Jon.

Jon, who's staring at them with a positively  _ hungry _ look in his eyes.

"I'm- uh- I didn't want to interrupt." Jon clears his throat, his eyes drifting over their bodies, his face growing flushed. Martin smiles, and out the corner of his eye he can see Gerry do the same.

"You're not," Martin says immediately. "Did you want to watch us?"

They weren't that far from being done, but Gerry can take a bit more edging, and having Jon watch always makes it even better for them.

"No, I-" Jon shakes his head and clears his throat. "I'm- do you- I just-"

Gerry scowls and pushes softly on Martin's shoulder. Martin's cock pops out of him, and he gives a little shiver before he sits up on the bed. "Jon, are you okay?"

If anything, the flush on Jon's face is even deeper, his gaze fixed on Martin's lube-slick cock, and Gerry's own erection resting heavily against his thigh.

"I'd- could I join?" he asks, so fast that the words almost blur together in their haste to get out, and it feels like time freezes inside the bedroom.

"...What?" Gerry blurts out, and Martin winces in sync with Jon. His boyfriends' sense of tact never ceases to amaze him.

"I'm- nevermind." He fidgets a little on the threshold. "I just- it was a dumb idea, you can-"

"Jon, it's not dumb." Martin gives him a smile that should be encouraging, but only succeeds in making Jon look even more uncomfortable. "Do you really want to participate?"

"Yeah, do you?" Gerry asks, and now Martin can see that his scowl is not one of irritation or confusion, but rather concern. He stretches a hand in offering and Jon hesitates for another moment, but in the end he comes to stand closer to the bed. He doesn't take Gerry's hand just yet, but Gerry doesn't lower it, and Martin knows Jon will grab it in time just by how sure Gerry looks about it; a certainty born out of a decade and a half of familiarity. "I- Jon, you know we don't expect you to have sex with us, don't you?"

Martin nods approvingly, before turning to Jon again. "He's right, Jon. It's not an obligation." He'd thought this was clear, when he and Gerry started having sex. That Jon understood that not being sexually intimate with them didn't mean his part in the relationship was any less real. "We wouldn't ask you to-"

"I  _ know _ that." Jon's brow furrows. "I  _ want _ to join, though."

"I- you've never wanted to join before." Gerry's voice has an odd intensity to it, and when Martin looks at him, he finds that his face has gone carefully blank.

Jon shrugs. "Well- it's different now." 

"...Ah." Gerry drops the offered hand.

Martin frowns. There's something with the mood in the room that doesn't quite feel right anymore. Gerry's even started to go a bit soft, and his face is still that unnerving, emotionless mask outside of his thoughtful eyes.

"Gerry?" he asks, laying a careful hand on his shoulder. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. Sure is." Gerry looks up again and aims a wink at him. "Let's just keep going, then."

"...You're angry." Jon says, and Gerry stiffens. His brow is still furrowed, but he looks confused now, a little careful. "Are you- if you don't want to, that's okay too. I don't want to force myself in."

"I'm not angry." Gerry scoffs.

"But you're not comfortable, are you?" Martin asks. Even without being able to read every single twitch of emotion on Gerry's face like Jon can, that much is pretty obvious. He takes a seat on the bed next to him, his hand still resting on Gerry's bitten-red shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." Gerry shrugs jerkily, before turning to Jon again. "Is it Martin that makes it different?"

Jon tilts his head to the side a little. "Well... yes?"

"Hm. I- okay." Gerry runs a hand through his hair, only barely managing to get it back into some semblance of order. "Are you sure you want me to be here, then?"

"I'm- what?" If possible, Jon looks even more confused by that. Martin, however, is starting to get an inkling of what's happening here. "Why wouldn't I want you here?"

"Well, you said it was Martin that made you want to do it. It's alright if you want to have sex with him, I mean he's your boyfriend too." And he gives another shrug, this time adding a smile that's attempting -and failing spectacularly- to look casual and unaffected. "You can have him tonight. I'll just finish myself off in the shower."

Martin sighs, and puts a little more pressure on Gerry's shoulder when he starts moving to get up. "That's not what he said, love. Jon- is that what you meant?" he asks, just to be sure.

"I'm- that's- I didn't feel uncomfortable with you before." Jon comes to sit on the bed as well, slowly, carefully. Still, the fact that Gerry doesn't flinch away is nothing short of a miracle, with how tight his expression has become. "Gerry?"

"I told you, it's alright." Gerry shakes his head a little, scrunching his nose at Jon the way he does when he wants to make him laugh. The gesture is considerably less effective when not followed by the usual impish smile.

"Gerry. Please don't lie to us." Martin says firmly, before sighing. "If you need a moment, or if you don't want to talk about this right now, that's okay. But please don't-"

"I did want to have sex with you." Jon blurts out in another display of 'tact', but at least he seems to have caught on to what Gerry's implying. "I- not always, but a lot of times," he adds after Gerry's eyes fly open and he turns to look at him. 

"I- what? Bu- why didn't you?" Gerry asks. Martin bites back on a smile. At least they're talking, and well... they're getting better.

Jon's flush returns in full force, and he clears his throat. "I- lots of reasons. But mostly I- it's- I wasn't sure. I'm not always in the mood, and sometimes-" he cuts himself with a grunt, turning to look pleadingly at Martin. "Do we really have to do this? It's- you can just-"

"Don't look at me." Martin shrugs, not even trying to cover his smile anymore. "This is before I came in. Is this important to you, Gerry?"

"Very. I- did you think I'd get angry if you didn't want to have sex whenever I wanted to?" Gerry frowns. His face is back to looking concerned though, and Martin finds it both incredibly worrying and incredibly sweet, that Gerry's so quick to push down on his own discomfort but so invested in soothing Jon's. "Because-"

"That's- I knew you wouldn't get angry." Jon rolls his eyes. "I just- sometimes I'm in the mood, sometimes I'm not, and sometimes I change my mind. I- it didn't feel fair for you."

"Fair?" Gerry repeats, his face slack in disbelief. "Jon, what the hell do you mean by 'fair for me'?"

Martin squeezes his shoulder, before turning to look at Jon again. "Jon, do you mean you didn't want to 'risk' starting something sexual with Gerry because you were afraid you'd change your mind in the middle of it?"

Jon winces, and Martin sighs. That tracks. Another of those incredibly worrying things for sure, but then again he knew what he was getting into when he came into this relationship.

"Well, it sounds easy to explain when  _ you _ say it," he says, averting his gaze with what is most definitely a pout. "But yes. And now- if I change my mind, or if I'm not mood- you two can take care of each other. Nobody has to be disappointed."

A few moments of silence. Gerry's lips move around words he doesn't quite voice, and Martin gives his shoulder another squeeze, gesturing at Jon with his chin when Gerry gives him a look.

"Jon, that's- I'm not going to say that's incredibly stupid, but- but I wouldn't have been angry. You  _ know _ I wouldn't have. Why-"

" _I_ would've been angry." Jon cuts in. "You're always so careful to not make me uncomfortable, it wouldn't have been fair to- to get your hopes up and then not deliver."

"You don't owe anyone sex, Jon. Not even if you initiated the contact." Martin lets himself fall back on the bed, crossing his arms behind his head. "Are you feeling better now, Ger?"

"I'm- I won't lie, I'm still a bit peeved that you didn't tell me this." Gerry arches an eyebrow, and Martin snorts. "Yes,  _ yes _ . I  _ know _ we didn't really talk before, thank you Martin."

"I didn't say anything." Martin grins, uncrossing his arms to lift his hands in surrender.

"We heard it anyway." Jon rolls his eyes. "I'm sorry," he adds, leaning up to kiss Gerry's jawline. 

"I love you." Gerry says, simple like breathing. The way these two can dispense affection so easily when getting them to communicate literally anything else is like pulling teeth will never not be a mystery to Martin. "I'm- do you still want to join?"

"If I didn't ruin the mood?" Jon smiles sheepishly.

"You didn't." Martin sits up and gives Jon a wink just as Gerry lays a kiss on his forehead. "Now, I know what  _ this one _ ," he punctuates by pinching Gerry's buttcheek softly, causing the man to flinch. "Is into, but you'll have to tell me what you like."

"Uh- I'm- I don't really know?" Jon rubs at the back of his neck, clearly nervous. It's adorable, if a bit confusing.

"What do you mean you don't-"

"He's a virgin, Martin." 

" _ Gerry _ !" Jon's face is burning again, and Martin would be fairly concerned if that many blood rushes are healthy, if he weren't having the most interesting feeling right about now. "I'm- you don't know that!"

"Oh sure, I forgot about all the passionate sex you had with Georgie."

"Maybe I  _ did _ , and I just didn't tell you." Jon glares up at him.

Gerry's back to his usual, carefree mood, and he gives Jon a teasing grin. "Did you?" 

Jon huffs angrily, before letting himself fall face first on Gerry's chest, causing the other man to break into easy, fond laughter.

"Thought so. No worries, Martin will be gentle for your first time." He only laughs a bit more when Jon brings a fist up to smack softly at his shoulder.

Martin swallows, mouth dry and  _ something _ stirring in his stomach. Is this- he didn't even know this was a thing that he was interested in? But the thought of being the first ones to touch Jon this way, to see him like this...

"I- take your clothes off?" he asks abruptly. Jon's face whips up at him, still flushed and with a new undercurrent of nervous anticipation, and yeah, this is definitely a new thing, who'd have thought? "I'm- I want to see you."

"I'm- uh. Okay." Jon swallows heavily once, before standing up from the bed and lifting the hem of his shirt. "Just like that huh?"

"I mean, if you want to dance a little, I wouldn't be oppose- ouch!" Gerry jumps a little when Martin pinches at his ass again. "Just a joke, lov-" and he's interrupted again, when Jon's shirt lands on his face. 

Right, the main event. Jon's unbuttoned his trousers when Martin looks back, and he hooks his fingers in the waistband of his underwear to push both down his legs. 

Martin runs his eyes hungrily over Jon's body, drinking his fill of each detail before moving on to the next. His chest, a bit on the skinny side just like the rest of him, his warm brown skin dotted here and there with scars from all his past misfortunes, and a slight but noticeable flush. A light dusting of hair starting at his navel, guiding Martin's eyes straight to his cock. It's already hard and leaking, and it twitches the slightest bit as they watch- Martin is very aware of Gerry's deep intake of breath by his side.

"I'm- Jon can I touch you?" Gerry blurts out. 

Martin snorts. "Eager, much?"

"Martin, I've been fantasizing about this for eight years give or take." Gerry rolls his eyes, before looking back at Jon, who's walked back closer to the bed. "Can I? It's okay if-"

"No, it's- I want you to." Jon says, running his tongue over his bottom lip. "Did you really?"

"Fantasize about this? Frequently." Gerry stretches a hand, hesitating only for a moment before wrapping it carefully around Jon's dick. 

Jon flinches and gasps, but Martin -who's watching his face like a hawk- is pleased to see there's no discomfort in the gesture. He even ruts a little into Gerry's fist when he rubs a thumb over the head. 

"Is that good?" Martin asks, pulling Jon towards the bed by his waist. "Can I kiss you?"

"Y- you can." Jon grunts. "Please do."

Martin chuckles and pats Gerry's wrist softly. "You're going to make him finish too fast." He warns, before capturing Jon's mouth in his. 

Jon is pliant and parts his lips almost immediately, and when Martin pulls him even closer he can feel his cock poking against his belly. 

"What would you like to do?" Martin asks after they part. Off to the side he can hear the sounds of Gerry jerking himself to full hardness again, and he smacks blindly at his thigh. 

"I'm- I don't think I want- uh... The- the whole thing. Not tonight, I- it may be too much."

"So no penetration?" Martin asks, partly to confirm and partly to make Jon flush again. "We like things to be clear. You knew that."

"I- yes, I do." Jon swallows, and Martin remembers the sight of him, red-faced and wide-eyed on his couch while Gerry and Martin discussed the sort of things they were up for in bed. "No penetration. Tonight at least."

"Are fingers alright?"

"I'm- ah-" Jon stops abruptly when Gerry latches on to his neck, kissing and biting and licking at the delicate skin there. "C- can I decide la- ah- later?"

"That's valid." Martin chuckles. "Now, do you want me to stop this  _ monster _ ?" He reaches out to pinch and tweak at one of Gerry's nipples, pulling softly on the barbell pierced through it. He bites down on Jon's neck reflexively, and Jon lets out a honest-to-god moan that has Gerry's eyes flying open in surprise.

"No, I- he can- he can do whatever he wants with me." Jon gasps out. His hand has wrapped itself around his dick, squeezing it tight. He looks up at Martin through his lashes, the hunger there so transparent Martin feels his own eyebrows climb up his forehead. "You too... anything you want."

"I'm- I think we're going to take it easy tonight," Martin chokes out, because it's better than outright asking if Jon is completely sure he's never had sex before because this is... this is something. "And we're- we should work on a safe word. Later. You, stop jerking off  _ now _ ," he orders, and the wet, frantic sounds stop coming from Gerry stop immediately. "That's a good boy."

"Sorry," Gerry grunts. "I'm- what if I suck you off?"

Jon inhales sharply, and his cock slides across Martin's stomach. "Yes. I would- I'd like that."

"Oh, you will." Martin smiles, running a fingertip over the tip of Jon's cock. "Why don't you lay down? Let's- let's find out what you like."

\-------------------------

What Jon likes is apparently everything, Martin decides after a while.

He's incredibly sensitive, which isn't really surprising considering his lack of experience, but Martin is still enthralled by the sight of Jon squirming and arching up into his touch whenever Martin so much as brushed a hand against his nipples or his thighs. 

Gerry made good on his promise, lapping and mouthing at Jon's dick carefully enough to not make him climax right away. One of Jon's hands is fisted tightly around a handful of black hair, and Gerry grunts in pleasure every time Jon flinches and squirms and pulls.

"Are we good?" Martin asks, leaning down to place a soft kiss on a hard, flushed nipple. 

"I'm- yes-" Jon gasps, grabbing at one of Martin's wrists and pushing it towards his crotch. "I- please. I want- touch me too."

"Shhh, I got you." Martin kisses the corner of Jon's mouth. He grabs the base of Jon's dick, slippery and wet with Gerry's spit, and gives it a couple firm pulls. Jon thrashes in place until Gerry pushes down on his shoulder, before leaning in to suck and bite at one of his nipples. "Are you close?"

The question is a mere formality; they've been edging Jon for about half an hour, and he's been leaking like crazy for a while. Still, he'd like to hear Jon say it. 

"Yes, I'm- ah! Y- yes- please, there." Jon flinches and gasps, voice shaky. Martin looks down, confused, and finds that, with his hand resting on Jon's thigh, his thumb is just barely brushing against Jon's hole and  _ oh _ . Okay, so- so maybe bottoming is something Jon would be into, if the enthusiastic response is any indication. This is- it's very interesting.

Martin clears his throat. "Is- do you want my fingers after all?"

That's when Jon reaches down to pull his thigh towards his stomach and a little to the side, exposing his hole.

"Fuck..." comes a low, breathless whisper from Gerry, and Martin is inclined to agree, his mind going blank for a second. 

"I'm- okay. Tell... tell me if it's too much." Martin nods. He can feel Gerry's heavy gaze on him, on his hand that's still slick with the lube he used to prepare him, and Jon's tight, twitching hole. "Jon?"

"Martin  _ please- _ " Jon keens when Martin presses the tip of his index finger to his rim. 

"I'm going, I'm- you're very eager, huh?" he can't hold back the amused, slightly nervous chuckle. His own cock is hard and twitching in the cool air of the bedroom, his harness discarded a while ago when penetration was taken off the table. "Open up."

And then he pushes, light but firmly until the tip of his finger has breached the ring of muscle. Jon  _ melts _ , squirming and gasping on Martin's finger that looks a lot larger when shoved into Jon's tight hole. Jon's free hand flies to Gerry's hair again, using the grip to bring him down for a bruising kiss and almost toppling the larger man on top of him in the process. 

Martin is a mere mortal, and he tugs and squeezes at his cock as he enjoys the sight before him. 

"Gerry?" He asks, and the man lets out a grunt of acknowledgement. "I want to see his face. Why don't you jerk him off some more?"

Jon moans into Gerry's mouth at that, and Martin wiggles his finger a bit deeper, not quite fucking him yet, but enough that Jon jumps and gasps when Gerry lets go of him. 

"He's not going to last much," Gerry observes. His voice is strained and hoarse, and Martin knows he's not entirely unaffected by the spectacle Jon is giving them.

"Well no, that's why I wanted to see him." Martin winks. "Get to it."

Gerry snorts. "You're enjoying this huh?" And he leans up to kiss Martin's lips, which is a blessing because Martin doesn't have to confess to his newfound kink.

As predicted, Jon doesn't last much after they both get their hands on him. Martin fucks him slow and carefully with just the one finger, while Gerry pumps his cock in time with his thrusting. Jon is a  _ mess _ , moaning, gripping at the sheets and squirming around so much Martin eventually lets go of his cock and lays his hand down on his hip to keep him still.

"Do you like that, Jon?" Gerry asks, and Jon bites his lip and nods frantically, his hands clenching and unclenching around the sheets now that he can't move an inch. "Do you like Martin's big fat fingers in your tight little hole?"

Martin arches an eyebrow at the sudden, unexpected dirty talk, but by then Jon is already squirting his release all over Gerry's hand, clenching tight around Martin's finger. His eyes are shut tight, his brow furrowed on concentration and his lips, letting out a long, ragged moan. It's... it's very hot, Martin decides as he lets go of Jon's hip to pull at his dick again. The thought that they were the first to do this, that Jon trusted them enough to do this is-

"Can- I want to-" Jon's voice is shaky, and there's a slight shimmer to his eyes when his lids part again. "I want to make you come too- both of you."

Oh dear. 

"I'm- we can do that, can't we Martin?" Gerry says immediately, turning to give him a hopeful look. "Maybe- can we?"

Again, it takes a few seconds for Martin's brain to catch up; he can already tell that this is going to be a problem. "I- sure. Why don't- Jon I'm going to pull you down a little?"

"Anything you want," Jon says in a low, husky voice. Martin shivers, and out the corner of his eye he catches Gerry doing the same. Jon's eyes gleam mischievously, and he worries faintly about what they just unleashed upon themselves. 

He pulls his finger out of Jon's hole, and grabs his hips with both hands to pull him down the bed until his torso is resting between them. 

"Here, you can- why don't you use your hands?" he suggests.

"Can I use my mouth too?" Jon asks, his eyes fixed on Martin's cock. His tongue comes out to wet at his lips, and Martin can practically feel his dick twitch.

"I'm- if you want to?" Martin coughs. "Anything you like, Jon."

"I think I'd very much like to taste your cock," Jon says, looking up at Martin as he wraps a hand around Gerry's erection, and now Martin is  _ very _ sure Jon is being a tease on purpose. 

Gerry's hand comes to rest lightly at the back of Jon's head, almost guiding him forward until his open mouth covers Martin's dick where it protrudes from his folds, and a tongue comes to rest against the underside of it. 

Jon's lack of experience is apparent in his technique. He's a bit too careful, a bit too tender with his tongue and lips on Martin's dick, and by Gerry's free hand wrapping itself around Jon's, Martin suspects the same can be told for his jerking off. He makes up for it in enthusiasm though, almost burying his head between Martin's thighs and sucking and lapping at him like he plans on milking Martin's orgasm out of him by force.

"You're doing so good, Jon." Martin smiles, running a hand over Jon's hair. "I love your mouth, it feels amazing." This causes Jon to moan a little, and the vibrations travel up and into Martin's cock, making him draw a sharp breath and push Jon's head in deeper. 

"He looks beautiful sucking you off," Gerry says, rutting up into his and Jon's fisted hands. "Are you going to give it to him Martin? Are you going to come in his mouth?"

Jon moans again, and Martin grunts too, pushing his hips into Jon's eager tongue. 

"Jon-"

"You're going to be the first one to come in him, love." Martin whips his face up, and he can see Gerry's eyes gleaming in amusement like he knows exactly what his words are doing to Martin. "Do you want that Jon? Do you want Martin to come on your tongue?"

And in the end, what does Martin in is Jon moaning and whining around his cock at those words. His hand flinches in Jon's hair, and Martin is coming, Jon's tongue almost tracing the outline of his hole as he laps eagerly at his slick.

Martin pretty much loses himself after that, only partly listening to Gerry increase the pace of Jon's hand on his cock, and the little, delicious grunt he makes when he finishes.

When Martin finally comes down from the afterglow, Gerry's panting, trying to regain his breath. 

"I'm- was that good for you?" Across Jon's collarbone rests a pearly trail of come Martin  _ aches _ to lick clean, and he's looking up at them in slightly nervous satisfaction.

"That was amazing, Jon." Martin smiles. "Thank you."

"Loved it," Gerry adds, still a bit breathless as he drops on the bed next to Jon. "Better than my fantasies."

Jon chuckles, and Martin falls in love all over again with the blush spreading across his cheekbones. "I'm going to have to hear some of those."

"No worries, love." Martin leans across Jon to place a kiss on Gerry's lips, then another one on Jon's, and finally falls comfortably on Jon's other side. "We got plenty of time to make him tell us."


End file.
